


catch my breath and go for it

by hurricanedelta



Series: Kurotsuki College AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji, Implied Tsukishima Akiteru/Tanaka Saeko - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricanedelta/pseuds/hurricanedelta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>To: Akiteru</b>
  <br/>
  <i>you know how I was like “nailed it” and you were like “nice”</i>
</p><p>  <b>From: Akiteru</b><br/><i>yeah??</i></p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4289502">weird guy</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	catch my breath and go for it

It took Kei a grand total of two days to realise what he had actually promised Kuroo.

Well, it wasn’t like he was _unaware_ of what the promise was  - a kiss, in any location Kei wanted, under Kei’s terms, and sometime in the near future. A kiss was a simple enough thing in itself, and it wasn’t exactly hard to figure out how the whole ordeal would go down, or how he’d explain it to Akiteru the night after.

The thing Kei struggled with was, _oh fuck, I’m going to kiss a disarmingly hot older guy that I just met._

The fact that Kuroo was older made Kei feel slightly uneasy about the whole thing, even if it was a two-year age difference. The emotional maturity between an eighteen year old and a twenty year old were quite different, and it makes it even worse when the twenty year old has the mindset of a five year old.

 _Okay_ , maybe he was overreacting a little (a lot), and maybe this was just going to turn out just fine.

That thought didn’t comfort him, even through the weekend before. Homework was hell to do like this.

~

**To: Akiteru**

_you know how I was like “nailed it” and you were like “nice”_

**From: Akiteru**

_yeah??_

**To: Akiteru**

_I did not nail it it is not nailed_

**From: Akiteru**

_im so lost right now please explain_

**To: Akiteru**

_I promised him a kiss how do relationship_

**From: Akiteru**

_~ is this the real life? is this just fantasy? ~_

**To: Akiteru**

_wow can you not_

**From: Akiteru**

_you are seriously asking me, of ALL people, how to relationship_

**To: Akiteru**

_oh damn you’re right. what’s your girlfriends number again?_

~

Okay, so maybe Kei was just a little bit screwed. Or, a lot screwed, as come Monday, he had not spoken a single word to Kuroo since the promise was made.

Was he avoiding him? _Yes._ Was he planning to do anything about that? _Probably not._ It was Kei’s natural defence mechanism – stray away from the problem and ignore it as much as physically possible. Definitely unhealthy, but it hadn’t failed him just yet.

He walked to class alone, forming explanations for his obvious avoidance.

Honestly, the only reason he hadn’t responded was because he was scared, and the simple fact that he was scared was worrying. What reason did he have for being scared? Realistically, the worst that could happen is Kuroo thinks that the kiss is awful, and never wants to talk to Kei again.

Kei took longer than usual to start his laptop, and his fingers seemed to lag behind as he typed, the increasing amount of typos appearing on his page becoming slightly worrying.

He reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled a chewing lolly out, unravelling it and plopping it into his mouth. The strawberry hit his tongue suitably, and his bit down once, taking in the flavour.

As Kei finished his headings, he glanced around the room, and to the seat next to him, before spotting a flash of red and black jogging up the stairs in his direction.

 _I hope Akiteru gets my will,_ Kei thinks, and focuses fully on the screen in front of him, desperately hoping that his eyes won’t droop. No matter how desperate he may be, the woes of having to be awake at _six_ in the _god damn_ morning is never a fun feeling, and it is even less fun when fretting.

“I would say ‘good morning’ to you, but you look like you’re about to drop dead.” Kei didn’t even have to look up to know that Kuroo had a stupid, shit-eating grin on his face.

“And your hair’s sincere disregard for gravity is beating your will, as usual.”

“You literally just summed up my morning right there.”

Kuroo slipped behind Kei and climbed over and into his seat, pulling out a black laptop of his own. Kei, unable to focus on the monotonous text on his screen, opted to watch Kuroo’s screen light up.

“Is there a particular reason for you looking like death, or is it just general Monday morning death?”

Kei shrugged, “My brother was spamming me at one this morning, so I didn’t sleep well.” Kei paused for a moment, “And isn’t Monday death a given?”

“What did he spam you?”

“Three different versions of _pepe_ that somehow accurately represented his love life.” Kei sniggered, and Kuroo raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, I have to see this.” And so he did, “Oh my fucking god, amazing.”

“As amazing as it is, one in the morning is not a good time when you have to wake up in five hours.”

Kuroo stared at him, “You wake up at _six?”_

“Yeah?”

Kuroo had a pitying look etched onto his face, “You poor soul.”

“What time do you get up then?”

“Literally ten minutes ago, I don’t have the emotional strength to be awake before then.”

“I hate you.”

~

Kei wasn’t entirely sure whether Kuroo was deliberately avoiding the topic like he was, or if he was giving Kei some space.

It wasn’t exactly like Kei wanted Kuroo to pester him about it, but at the rate he is going he won’t _ever_ have the courage to bring it up.

Damn you Kuroo.

Monday went on without incident, and Wednesday rolled around quicker than Kei would have liked.

Four straight hours with Kuroo, _fun_.

There was the tiny corner of his head that laughed inappropriately at the word ‘straight’, but he chose to ignore that. Only one of them needs to be immature, his stupid immediate thoughts that came from extended exposure to Akiteru and Yamaguchi didn’t need to seep into conversation.

(In an odd way, Kei hoped that they would eventually, because keeping his thoughts in like that was incredibly stuffy, and it would mean that he was comfortable around Kuroo.

 _Why would I want that, exactly?_ )

~ 

**From: Akiteru**

_okay so consider this._

**To: Akiteru**

_please don't continue this train of thought, you are going to hurt everyone around you if you do._

**From: Akiteru**

_you. and kuroo. kissing. and you. not being a worrywart about it. because he asked you._

**To: Saeko**

_punch him_

**From: Akiteru**

_why must you hurt me so_

~ 

Kei received an earful from Akiteru the next time he called, half because he hadn’t said nor done anything even _remotely_ related to kissing yet (or whatever stupid kissy noises Akiteru emulated over the speaker), and for telling his own girlfriend to punch him.

Saeko punched him again if the sudden yelp halfway through his complaints was anything to go off.

Kei had to admit though – Akiteru was right. The fact that he was overthinking it so much meant that he actually _did_ want to do it ( _scary_ , he thought), and the possible consequences from doing it wouldn’t too bad. He hoped.

Now, the realizations of such things did not mean he was going to do anything about the issue. Running from these things is what he’s best at. He’d wait for Kuroo to bring it up again, and then wing it from there. ( **From: Akiteru** _what a plan kei_ ).

The next Monday morning came quickly, and the banter that was exchanged was snippy due to the time, but it was also natural, and fun. It was the kind of banter Kei just threw off of his tongue naturally, but received exactly what he served out, and it was fun.

(The amount of years he’s had dealing with someone who couldn’t take his insults was exhausting, it really was nice to find someone who could take and give back what he gave. There weren’t many people who would put up with that, so gold star to Kuroo.)

By the end of the lecture, Kei could feel his hunger-induced sanity setting in. The thoughts of food consumed him, to the point where when the lecturer finished, he was already thinking of what he was going to order at the university café (coffee and cake – a healthy breakfast, Kei rolls his eyes, but so worth it).

“Yo, Tsukki, wanna grab a bite? I’m starving.” Kuroo asks him, almost as if he was reading Kei’s mind.

“At this point I’ll eat anything that stays still too long.”

“Should I start running then?”

“That was a yes, idiot.”

“Damn, you must be hungry,” Kuroo grins, “Your insults have no bite.”

“I’m either gonna get food with or with out you, so are you going to come or not?”

Kuroo laughed, sliding his bag over his shoulder, “Yeah, I’m coming. The café?”

“To my health food stop of the day.”

~

They didn’t have any strawberry shortcake, and Kei settled on the small chance that the coffee would suffice. Kuroo paid. Kei insisted on giving him the money back, but Kuroo wouldn’t accept it (he slid it into Kuroo’s bag when the person behind the counter called his name. Kuroo knew he did this).

Kei sipped on his coffee while Kuroo took a bite of his own cake (chocolate, probably going to give him diabetes), talking about something stupid one of his roommates did the other day.

 _Bokuto?_ _Was that his name?_ Kei felt like he had heard it before. Perhaps Yamaguchi mentioned it, he did have an acquaintance in photography who know a Bokuto, so maybe there’s a connection there.

“Anyway, so I’m telling you, it was the best kazoo solo I have heard in my entire life, and-“

“You’ve seen more than one kazoo solo?” Kei raised an eyebrow, and Kuroo shrugs.

“You live with Bokuto, you hear it a lot. Anyway, so here he is, nearly running out of breath playing _Darude – Sandstorm_ on the kazoo, and Akaashi comes in-“

_Shit, it is the Bokuto that Yamaguchi’s acquaintance’s Bokuto. Small world._

“And it is just before the bass drops right, and it’s all well and good. Akaashi just _smashes_ the water balloon all over Bokuto’s head, and Bokuto _screeches,_ but-“

Kuroo looked like he was about to go into a fit of laughter, “The kazoo was still in his mouth.”

“Wait, so he-“

“Screamed into the kazoo? Yes.”

Kuroo really did go into a fit of laughter just thinking about it, and Kei couldn’t force the smile breaking out on his face back down.

“I don’t think I’ve heard a more beautiful sound in my whole life.”

Kei took another sip of his coffee, and began to drown the laugh he was fighting down. He peered at Kuroo through his glasses, who was still positively dying at the mental image, and the sound that Bokuto made.

“I’m not sure I fully follow the kazoo bit, but it is quite funny. Also, eat your cake before I feel tempted to steal some, I’m starving.”

Kuroo nodded, but he stopped just as he was about to put another spoonful in his mouth. “You wanted strawberry shortcake, right?” Kei nodded in affirmation, and Kuroo thought for a moment, “I think I might actually have a slice or two left over at my place, you want some?”

Kei hesitated. On one hand, he really _was_ considering stealing Kuroo’s chocolate cake for himself, even though he wasn’t the biggest fan of chocolate. On the other hand, he would be going to Kuroo’s apartment – somewhere private, somewhere without numerous other sleep-deprived university students.

Hunger had won this round. _Damn you human nature_.

Kuroo finished his cake relatively quickly after that, and Kei grabbed his coffee and the two walked to Kuroo’s apartment. It was silent for the most part, but there were times where Kuroo would make small quips at Kei, causing the latter to roll his eyes.

“Sorry for the intrusion,” Kei muttered politely, but Kuroo waved a hand.

“Sorry about the mess, three uni students in one apartment causes this.”

Kei was unsure about what he was talking about, but the second he saw the kitchen and living room he understood.

Upon the look Kei was giving Kuroo, Kuroo explained, “We get lazy. And I hate doing the dishes. Wet food is gross, sue me.”

“Right.”

“Anyway, do you just wanna sit at the table while I grab this for you?”

Kei did just that, and pulled out his phone as he did.

~ 

**To: Akiteru**

_this is not a drill i am in his apartment this is not a drill_

~ 

The plate was set out in front of him, and Kei took it gratefully.

“Thank you, Kuroo-san.”

“No problem, Tsukki. It would probably just go in the bin otherwise, so take it.”

Kei took a bite out of it gratefully, and his eyes went wide, “Where did you buy this, holy shit?”

Kuroo had pulled a chair over, and sat in front of him, and laughed, “I made it, actually. I got bored, and that was the result.”

“Is there a way I can have a silent carbon copy of you that just makes this for me every day.”

Kuroo was torn between looking genuinely flattered, or offended, “Thanks, I think?”

“Is it legal to marry a piece of cake?”

Kuroo watched and listened to Kei rant about his shortcake, which had now been labelled as a gift to humanity. It was interesting – Kei wasn’t the type of person to actively talk about his emotions, nor was he one to openly praise something as much as this, but here he was.

“You know, Tsukishima Kei,” he begun, “You really are quite cute.”

And just like that, he stops, and his body turns rigid, and that is how Kuroo _knows_ he’s hitting the right spot.

“I’m really not,” he whispered, taking the last bite of his cake, and chewing it slowly, almost as if it was an _excuse_ to not say anything.

“But you are. When you’re genuinely happy, your cheeks go slightly red. It’s adorable.”

Kei swallowed, and licked his lips. Kuroo leaned forward, and brushed his thumb against his lips, wiping a stray bit of cream from the corner of his mouth. He held out his thumb.

“You wanna lick it?”

“Gross.” Kei’s nose scrunched up, and Kuroo laughed, and licked his own thumb. “I don’t want to know where that hand has been.”

“Nowhere bad, I promise.” Kuroo winked, and Kei had a sneer on his face, as though to say _sure._

“Kuroo-san, um…”

Kei fiddled with his fingers under the table, ignoring the buzz in his pocket. Kuroo cocked his head to the side, and grinned.

“Something up, Tsukki?”

Kei took a deep breath, and levelled his eyesight to Kuroo’s. There was something in Kuroo’s eyes that made him hesitate. It was almost as if the _bastard_ knew exactly what he was about to say.

“It’s- It’s about-“

“Tsukki, I’m not going to pressure you into anything, if that’s what you’re wondering. Do it when you want to, it’s fine by me.”

“I wasn’t-“

Kuroo leans over, his head resting on the palm over his hand, “You’re really easy to read, you know.” Kei automatically moves back, but he stops before it becomes a comfortable distance.

“And you remain ever the mystery, it seems.”

“Nah, I’m an open book, you just don’t know where to look.” Kuroo grinned.

“Kuroo-san?”

“Yes, Tsukki?”

Kei leaned ever so slightly closer, and copied Kuroo’s pose. “Is it alright if I –“

“Always.”

Kei took Kuroo’s face, and pressed his lips against Kuroo’s, softly and hesitantly, and he could feel Kuroo’s grin. It was quick, and chaste, and Kei tasted like strawberries and cream and coffee, and Kuroo of rich chocolate, but it somehow perfect in the moment. And when Kei pulled away, he felt himself grinning with Kuroo, and for once, he didn’t try and hide it.

“You’re so cute, Tsukishima Kei.”

“Is it alright if we do that again, Kuroo Tetsurou?”

And so they did. Again. And again. Until Kuroo suddenly broke away laughing, and Kei jumped back in shock.

“Sorry, I just – The kazoo, fuck –“ He pointed, and Kei caught sight of the red plastic on the windowsill, and he too found himself laughing.

“I can’t believe that you were thinking about a god damn kazoo while kissing me.” 

“ _Darude – Sandstorm_ , fuck-“

“Kuroo-san, please –“

~ 

**To: Tetsurou**

_if you mention the god damn kazoo again i will physically punch you_

**From: Tetsurou**

_with your mouth ;)))_

**From: Tetsurou**

_coincidentally_ _, how you play the kazoo_

**To: Tetsurou**

_fuck you._

**Author's Note:**

> the majority of the time i wrote this i was listening to darude - sandstorm
> 
> enjoy!!


End file.
